Broken Sunset
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Tsubame is an ugly girl who has been trying to get Yahiko to notice her. One day she gets laugh out of her school. She leaves to another town and another school.Tsubame comes back ten years later prettier then ever. Will Yahiko notice her?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: My Life  
  
Tsubame looked out the window of her dad's car. School....... Tsubame thought to herself. She hated school..... The only thing she liked about school was  
looking at Yahiko..... The only boy she would ever like..... Tsubame is sixteen. When they got to school, she got out the car brushed off her skirt  
grabbed her bag and said good-bye to her dad. Tsubame walked into her school. She looked at faces of people she didn't know. She watched as her  
friends ran to catch up with her.  
"Tsubame" yelled her friend Kaoru  
"Hi!" Tsubame said as she looked behind her.  
"What's new?" asked Misao "Nothing really we should get to class through" Tsubame said. They walked  
through the hall ways up to their classroom. They spilt up and went to  
their classroom. After that their classes, lunch came. Finally Tsubame would see Yahiko. Tsubame walked with her friends. She got to the lunch and  
walked over to Yahiko.  
"Hi Yahiko" Tsubame said  
"Get away" Yahiko said  
"What?" asked Tsubame "GET AWAY FROM ME YA NERD I HATE YOU BUGGING ME!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yahiko.  
Tsubame felt her heart shatter. She heard gigging and then laughs. Then even more laughing. Tsubame felt hot tears fall down her face. She felt her heart saying run. She believe her heart and ran. Kaoru and Misao watched the door way and then they saw Tsubame run out of the lunch room. Kenshin and Aoshi looked over to the door way they saw their girlfriends shaking  
their heads saying "It's over" and then running after Tsubame.  
"Yahiko!!!" yelled Aoshi  
"What" asked Yahiko "Look what you did now we don't have any girlfriends anymore" Aoshi yelled  
"Ken-san" yelled a girl  
"Oro?" asked Kenshin. Cheerleaders walked over leaded by Megumi. "Oro!!" yelled Kenshin as he ran out of the lunch room followed by Aoshi  
carrying Yahiko. Tsubame ran quickly back home.  
"Tsubame" yelled Kaoru  
"Leave me alone!" yelled Tsubame  
"No we want to help!" yelled Misao  
"Yeah" yelled Kaoru  
"Ok" Tsubame said as she stopped. Kaoru and Misao stopped and panted  
hardly. "Tsubame why don't you move to a new school so that nobody will be so mean  
to you" Kaoru said. Tsubame nodded and walked to her house with her  
friends. 


	2. The Move

Chapter 2: The Move.  
Tsubame packed up her stuff. She looked at Yahiko's picture in the  
heart frame. She had her arm around him. They used to be friends until  
Kenshin and Aoshi came and charged his life and his friends. She had borrowed Yahiko's jeans and a hat because she didn't have any on the day  
she was going to sing a correct and she needed it for the song she was going to sing. Yahiko had been so nice to her back then, but now so mean. The hat and the jeans looked really good on her. They were to big for her  
so she could probably wear them 10 years from now.  
  
"Tsubame!!!" yelled Mrs.S  
  
"Yes mom?" asked Tsubame  
  
"The truck is here and so is Kaoru and Misao" Mrs.S said. Tsubame grabbed her stuff and then rushed out the door. Waving to her mother and father.  
Yahiko and Kenshin and Aoshi watched from a bush. They couldn't believe they were moving away. Kaoru, Tsubame, and Misao all looked out the window and looked at Kenshin, Yahiko, and Aoshi and then laughed hardly and the  
sat back and relaxed.  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but you like it still right? REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. The New Her

Chapter 3: The New Her.  
  
Ten years had passed and no sigh of Tsubame, Misao or Kaoru. Yahiko was married to a cheerleader named Lei-Fang. Kenshin and Aoshi weren't married at all. The high school reunion was coming up soon. Friday came and the reunion was today.  
  
"I can't wait for it!!" yelled Misao  
  
"I can't believe it I get to see Kenshin and see if he is married and if he is I will punch him so hard....." Kaoru started  
  
"Kaoru I can't believe you would punch him" Tsubame said as she tied up her short brown hair.  
  
"I can't believe that we all got makeovers and look at us now!!!!!" Misao said cheerfully  
  
"I know I can't either" Tsubame said as she looked herself over in the mirror.  
  
"The reunion is coming up soon so what are you guys gonna wear?" asked Kaoru  
  
"I have no idea!!" Misao said.  
  
"We have to get ready soon because it is in a hour!!!" Tsubame said running to get her dress on, that was in the closet!  
Tsubame and her new look were great... Tsubame was ready before Kaoru and Misao. She had put her hair perfectly up and her dress was ironed. Tsubame sighed.  
  
"Guys are you ready yet?" asked Tsubame  
  
"Ready!!!" yelled Kaoru and Misao together. They got into their car and drove off. When they got there Misao and Tsubame were sleeping and Kaoru got out the car and that woke them up.  
  
"Come on Misao!" Tsubame said as she got out of the car. They walked into the building together. Kaoru waved for them to come over to get their name tags.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a girl at the desk to Tsubame.  
  
"I'm Tsubame and you are?"  
  
"I'm Megumi nice to meet you!" Megumi said cheerfully. They got their name tags and walked in. (Tsubame, Misao, and Kaoru are a band together!) Kenshin and Aoshi watched Kaoru and Misao come in and then tried to rush over to greet them, but they couldn't get over. They saw a cute girl and wonder who it was, they couldn't see her name tag so they shrugged and walked away. Tsubame watched everybody with their new looks over the years. People looked at her and then just whisper something to somebody and walked away.  
  
"Who r u?" asked Lei-Fang and then two other girls walked up behind her. One was Megumi and the other was somebody.  
  
"My name is Tsubame"  
  
"O well my name is Lei-Fang and this is my gang.....Megumi is to my left and Sakura is to my right...O yeah and I see you aren't married yet, to bad!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Lei-Fang and Megumi and Sakura  
  
"O, then who are you married to?" asked Kaoru  
  
"O Kaoru-sans mad I'm married to Yahiko, ya know the coolest dude on earth!" Lei-Fang said as she held out her hand, for them to see the huge ring.  
  
"And who are Megumi and Sakura married to?" asked Kaoru. She could see Tsubame's eyes watering.  
  
"O I'm married to Kenshin!!!!" Megumi said  
  
"O and I'm married to Aoshi!!!" Sakura said happily. Misao, Kaoru and Tsubame could felt water in their eyes, so they walked away into the Ladies Room.  
  
"Kaoru I can't believe that our men would do this to us!!!" Misao said  
  
"I know really" Kaoru said  
  
"Guys it isn't there fault because you guys did dump them and I never really dated Yahiko" Tsubame said as she grabbed a paper towel. Kaoru and Misao were speechless. They couldn't believe that their friend would say that to them, but they really didn't care. After all they did dump them.  
  
"Your right Tsubame now let's goes and has some fun!!!!!" Misao said as she and Kaoru and Tsubame walked out of the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Review please!!! 


	4. The Notice

Chapter 4: The Notice. Tsubame looked around she could not see Yahiko or any sigh of his wife Lei-  
Fang. She hated her.  
"Tsubame!" yelled Misao  
"Huh what Misao?" asked Tsubame "I just saw Yahiko" Misao said and she pointed. Tsubame looked over and saw Yahiko sitting there talking to Kenshin and Aoshi, she could believe they had stayed friends over all these years! She walked over, to see if he knew  
who she was.  
"Hi Yahiko!" Tsubame said  
"Who r u?" asked Yahiko  
"Nvm you wouldn't know me and I'm just a girl" Tsubame said  
"A pretty one!" Aoshi said and Yahiko thought the same. "Thanks and my name is Tsubame the one you told to back off!" Tsubame said  
as she walked away. Her hair swigging behind her. Yahiko, Kenshin, and  
Aoshi's jaws fell open and fell to the ground while Kaoru, Misao, and  
Tsubame laughed their heads off.  
"Hey Tsubame!" Yahiko said  
"You're married!!" Tsubame said  
"Ya so?" asked Yahiko  
"So leave me alone..." Tsubame said and walked away. She walked to where  
Kaoru and Misao were.  
"Kaoru for the first time in years, Yahiko talked to me" Tsubame said  
"Oh really?" asked Misao  
"Yeah!!" Tsubame said.  
"Cool!" Kaoru said quickly  
"We have to leave I can't stand it here!" Misao said "Okay" Tsubame and Kaoru said together as all three of them rushed out of  
the door of the high school. They walked into town.  
"I don't know what to do anymore" Tsubame said  
"I no what ya mean," Misao said  
"I don't believe it, just because we left for ten years, our boyfriends  
have so forgotten us!!!" Kaoru said  
"I don't know I never had a boyfriend" Tsubame said and she ran.  
"Tsubame!!!!" yelled Kaoru  
"Leave her, she needs to be alone, lets go to the hotel" Misao said and  
Kaoru nodded and they walked slowly away. Tsubame cried her heart out.  
Nobody had ever like her. She used to have a sort of boyfriend. Kerry........the only person who had liked her. Kerry had been her best friend besides Kaoru and Misao. But Kerry had moved away more then 12 years ago.  
She hated him for leaving. She had never set eyes on Yahiko until Kerry  
left. "Kerry...." She said to herself. She lied down. She couldn't think straight.  
After Kerry moved, she hadn't speak to any boy until Yahiko came to her  
school. He was a new student in 7 grade. He had come without notice. Tsubame fell in love with him at the first sight of him, since Kerry moved  
she could do whatever she wanted to with any boys. Tsubame cried even  
harder now when she thought about Yahiko and how he was going to get married. Life was hard enough with her new looks and everything, but Yahiko getting married? How could she handle him getting married? How could she handle this, if you couldn't even handle getting over Yahiko? She had to  
start a new life and soon. She got up and dried her tears.  
"I'm going to start my new life and its going to be great!" she said to  
herself. Then she walked on to the light of the sun.........  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you liked it!! Review this okay? 


	5. It's My Life

Chapter 5: It's My Life.  
  
Tsubame walked quickly. She couldn't get the thought out of her mind. A new  
life... Finally something she could depend on. Something she could think  
about. Something that could occupy her mind. Her mind was in knots. She  
couldn't think straight. Her eyes were wide like a little child's. She  
thought of the day she had left for her new school after everyone had laughed at her. Laughing at Yahiko, Aoshi, and Kenshin when they saw the look on their faces when they left. She laugh quietly. Her whole life was a mix up. She wouldn't every feel sad about something ever again. She walked  
back to the hotel. Kaoru and Misao were waiting for her.  
  
"Hey girlfriend!!!" Misao said  
  
"Hey!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Where were you Tsu?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Oh, nowhere!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Oh tell us!!!" Misao said  
  
"Well, you know Kerry?" asked Tsubame  
  
"Ya?" asked Misao and Kaoru  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I could call him up and see if he is  
married!!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Sure!!! Here's the phone and phone book, we leave you alone!!" Kaoru said  
and dragged Misao out the door.  
  
"Hey!!! I want to see this!!!" Misao said  
  
"No way!!!" Kaoru said and locked Tsubame door.  
Ring, ring, ring.....  
  
"Hello?" asked a man  
  
"Hello, is Kerry there?" asked Tsubame  
  
"Yes, this is him" Kerry said  
  
"Hey Kerry, it's me Tsubame, remember?" asked Tsubame  
  
"Tsubame?" asked Kerry  
  
"Kerry, I can't believe that I finally got track of you!!!" Tsubame said  
"Ya!!" Kerry said  
  
"So Kerry, are you going out with anybody?" asked Tsubame  
  
"No, not right now..." Kerry said and Tsubame was so happy. They talked for  
over an hour.  
  
"Ya, so Friday?" asked Kerry  
  
"Sure!!!" Tsubame said "Bye!!!" Tsubame said and hung up the phone. Tsubame  
smiled. That was great!!! Kerry was coming to se her!!!!  
  
"So what happen?" asked Kaoru as Misao tried to get out of the ropes that  
Kaoru had tied her into.  
  
"Well, Kerry is going to come out here and he is going to meet me on  
Friday!!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"So cool!!!!" Kaoru said and removed the tape from Misao mouth.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kaoru!!!" Misao said and free herself from the ropes.  
  
"So.... Do you think we can our boyfriend back?" asked Misao  
  
"No way!!! They're married!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Oh... I forgot" Misao said  
  
"Don't worry, I think that they still like you!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"You think so?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Yes!!!" Tsubame  
  
"Thanks Tsu!!!" Kaoru said and then walked into the mini kitchen only to hear the doorbell ring..... Tsubame rushed to the door and opened it only to find.....

A/N: One of my longer chapters, hope you enjoyed it!! Review please!!


	6. Happiness

A/N: Well I made this a really long time ago, so sorry that I didn't update the story! This is for all the people that wanted another chapter of this story! Thanks for your patience! Thanks for the reviews! Review please and tell me what you think!

Summary: Tsubame is an ugly girl who has been trying to get Yahiko to notice her…… One day she gets laugh out of her school……… She leaves to another town and another school……Tsubame comes back ten years later prettier then ever…… Will Yahiko notice her? Will Tsubame remember Yahiko over all these years? Oh I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 6: Happiness

"Nani, Tsu?" asked Kaoru as she walked towards the door…

"Kaoru, Kenshin" Tsubame said and let Kaoru pass her…

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru

"Kaoru." He breathed and she looked at him puzzled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru questioned and stepped outside. She closed the door behind her and turned to look at him.

"Kaoru… Please is there anyway that you can forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what? For… Getting married?"

"Married?" Kenshin questioned and Kaoru nodded.

"They told me you were married."

"They're lying." Kenshin said and took her head. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I've searched everywhere." Kaoru blushed and looked at him. Tears formed in her eyes.

"But Kenshin… How can I trust you? I just feel so betrayed."

"I swear I will make it up to you." Kenshin said and Kaoru nodded. "Do you forgive me?" Kaoru pressed her lips gently against his.

"I forgive you." She said and fell into his awaiting arms. Kaoru opened the door quickly. "Tsu, I'm going out." She yelled.

"Fine Kaoru." Tsubame said and flipped through her magazine.

(A little while later…)

"Hey Tsu!"

"Kaoru where the heck were you?" Tsubame questioned and Kaoru laughed.

"Nowhere… So how's Kerry?" She questioned as Kenshin walked in the room after Kaoru.

"What is he doing here?"

"I'll tell you later." Kaoru said and sat down on the couch and Kenshin did the same.

"Tell me how he is! I've been longing to know how everything's been going with him. You know he was my friend also!"

"Of course." Tsubame said and Kaoru nodded, lacing her fingers through Kenshin's. She sighed and waited for Tsubame's explanation. It never came.

"So?" Kaoru questioned.

"Nothing…" Tsubame said and turned away.

"Oh come on Tsu! You can tell me! Look he isn't even listening… Isn't that right Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

"Kenshin!"

"I'll tell you later." Tsubame said and smiled at her friend.

"Tsu… You ok?" Tsubame nodded and left them to be alone. She was happy for Kaoru, though it broke her heart because it made her think of Yahiko. Tsubame looked around her room and fell down on her bed. Soon Kerry would come and make everything right, she was sure of it. She knew that she would be happy like Kaoru was at this moment. Misao knocked on her door.

"Nani?" Tsubame sat up on her bed and listened as the second knock came. "Come in."

"Ah, Tsubame, I was looking all over for you. I was wondering, what is Kenshin doing here?"

"Why didn't you ask Kaoru?"

"It would be too weird with Himura sitting there and all." Misao said and sat down on Tsubame's bed. She sighed and bit into her apple. "Want a bite?" Misao questioned and Tsubame shook her head.

"So how's Kerry?"

"How did you know about Kerry?" Misao laughed and brushed the apple up.

"We were listening in on your phone call. Oh it's been so long… Kerry was so… Dreamy." Tsubame twitched at this. She didn't know that Misao thought that also.

"Misao…" Tsubame said and laughed as Misao shook her head.

"I said dreamy, not hot. Anyways I don't even like him." Tsubame nodded.

"What are you guys engaged or something?" Tsubame shook her head.

"No!" She shouted defensively. Misao giggled and brushed her hand through her loose hair. She sighed and started braiding it.

"I thought you gave up braiding your hair."

"Why would I do such a thing like that?" Misao questioned and Tsubame laughed.

"I have no idea." She replied and watched as her friend quickly braided her hair and tied it together.

"I'm going out, there's so much I still need to see."

"You will be back?"

"In a couple of years." Misao joked and winked at her friend. "Tell Kaoru I'm leaving for a little while." Tsubame nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. She smiled and waved to her friend as she disappeared behind the door.

"Why me…?" Tsubame questioned and looked out the window. It was beautiful, everything about it. Spring was her favorite season. She sighed and thought to herself. She couldn't wait for Kerry to come.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
